vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugito Nii
|-|Base= |-|Tailed Beast Transformation= |-|As Two Tails= Summary Yugito Nii (二位ユギト, Nii Yugito) was a jōnin from Kumogakure and the jinchūriki of the Two-Tails. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-A | 6-C Name: Yugito Nii Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 29 Classification: Human, Ninja, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Edo Tensei Zombie Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive Yugito= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Martial Arts, Multiple Personalities (As a Jinchūriki), Telepathy (Can communicate with the other Bijuu through thought), Fire Manipulation, Analytical Prediction with the Sharingan, Can adhere to walls or walk on water, Large Size (Type 2), Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) |-| Edo Yugito= All previous abilities in base, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Should be comparable to other Jinchuriki in their regular forms such as Rōshi and Fū) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Version 2 Naruto with four tails and could fight KCM Naruto) | Island level (Should be comparable to the other Bijuus. Can harm Hachibi who tanked his own Bijuudama) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with KCM Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ (Comparable to Version 2 Rōshi and could fight KCM Naruto) | Island Class (Being made of pure chakra, she should be able to physically produce as much energy as her Bijuudama) Durability: Town level | At least Mountain level+ | Island level (Comparable to Hachibi who tanked his own Bijuudama) Stamina: Very high (Has huge stamina and chakra reserves as a jinchūriki), Nigh-Unlimited as an Edo (Edo Tensei have nigh-unlimited chakra and stamina) Range: Dozens of meters, higher with Bijuudama. Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cat Flame Roaring Fire:' While transformed as Two Tails, Yugito forms a large fireball from her mouth and shoots it at the target. It was powerful enough to turn a large building into rubble with one shot. *'Claw Creation Technique:' This technique allows the user to temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both their hands and feet, causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time as a result. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking. *'Mouse Hairball:' The user transforms their spit into a flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames, which then continually splits into individual and similarly ablaze balls of hair. These flaming projectiles pursue the intended targets before exploding, once they come into contact with an object. *'Tailed Beast Shockwave:' A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. *'Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball):' The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in a spherical form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. Key: Base (Alive) | Tailed Beast Transformation (Edo Tensei) | Full Tailed Beast Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Naruto Category:Ninjas Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Paralysis Users